


Growing Pains

by SumiTen



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood Drinking, Character Death, CunningOC, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It'sDiabolikLoversWhatdoyouExpect, LaitobeingLaito, Loss of Virginity, Masochism, Near Death Experiences, Ocwillprobablygocrazy, Oneofthesakamakiorallwithprobablydie, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Realistic, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Stabbing, StrongOC, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiTen/pseuds/SumiTen
Summary: I was such an idiot to think that moving to Japan was a good idea. I was naive to think that I would be fine.





	1. Arrival

Emily stared up at the large victorian mansion in front of her, letting a grin spread across her face. _No way, this is the supposed haunted mansion those locals were talking about?_ Emily thought.

Emily had stopped to grab some lunch at a restaurant back in town, she mentioned where she was staying they told her about the various rumors spreading about, about how the house contained monsters, vampires or ghosts. She'd brushed it off, not one to listen to such things. I mean why would she? She wasn't close minded, but she wasn't the type to take information at face value, therefore she simply had to check out the house herself.

It was unlikely that it was haunted, not that Emily didn't believe in ghosts. It's just that she never come across them, she want to believe in them, but her experience in searching for such things was fruitless so the existence of such beings isn't likely.

_Besides, this place looked well kept. Old, creepy, but well kept._ Emily decided, walking towards the front door, knocking. The door was twice her size, she marveled at it's size before realizing that nobody was answering, she knocked again.

Then again.

And again.

Is anyone even hom-

The door opened revealing a handsome gentlemen with glasses who peered down at her, clearly irritated. "And who are you?" he demanded. He spoke Japanese, Emily noted. She wasn't very fluent, but she knew enough to get by. "Ah, my name is Emily Sawyer, I was sent to live here? This is your address right?" Emily prayed beyond everything that she got the address right, not wanting to deal with how awkward it would be if she did get it wrong. She heard voices behind the man, who he hushed.

"Yes this is our address... who sent you?" Emily blinked, confused for a second. "Um, well I was told I could stay here... by Sakamaki Tougo?" Emily explained, her anxiety levels rising as she struggled to explain what she was saying.

Damn it! Come on pull yourself together Emily!

The man had raised his eyebrows, looking at her more closely. "Is that so?" He opened the door more. "Come in." Emily walked in, taking a quit look around and trying not to stare at, well, everything. She stopped when she noticed five other boys staring at her. Each of them with almost... inhuman beauty. One of them even had bright red eyes as he stared at her, seemingly pissed off. 

Two of them were both red heads, and their looks make her uncomfortable, as they blatantly eyed her up and down, and their eyes held something predatory within them. Emily took a deep breath, calming herself.

"Shu, did you here anything about this woman?" Reiji questioned. The blonde looked at her, before nodding. "He mentioned something about a foreigner coming in to study, not at high school, but at a university. He said not to kill her, and let her attend-but to watch her." Shu told Reiji.

 

"HA? What kind of bride is she then? She isn't from the church?"

"No."

"University? How old is she?" Questioned Ayato, peering down at Emily, who blinked, now even more confused. Not to kill her? What? Bride? Watch her? What did she get herself into?

"Hey! Answer Ore-Sama's question!" He demanded, getting closer to her face. Emily took a large step back, keeping her posture fixed so as not to look as scared as she felt.

"I am nineteen." She said, glaring at the red head. She felt hands loop around her waste, and a tongue licked the shell of her ear. "Hey! Stop that it tickles!" Emily tried to move out of the arms of the boy behind her, but was startled to find how strong the slim boy actually was.

"My, my, your skin tastes delicious." He purred into her ear, causing her the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on edge.

_What the hell? This.. isn't normal, and how did he get behind me?!_ Emily's mind whirled as she recalled the locals tales. _No.. it can't be true. No way..._ She stopped struggling, glancing back at the red head, who grinned at her. That's when she noted the fangs. With one nightly shove she pulled away from his grasp, and fixed her skirt, glaring at him. 

"What exactly are you?" She questioned them, looking at each of the brothers trying to hide her growing anxiety. The grins and smirks she got, oh how she wished she could shoot them in the face. The blonde one sighed.

"We're vampires."

 


	2. Vampires?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're vampires."

Emily stared at them, looking between them trying to see if this was some kind of joke. _Vampires? Seriously? Of all things it had to be vampires?_ She frowned. "Vampires?" She said skeptically. Laito leaned over to her again. "Would you like me to prove it to you, bitch-chan?" He asked, baring his fangs. Emily quickly stepped back once again.

"I get it, your vampires.. Ok." She admitted. They all looked at her expectantly. She blinked, not really sure what she was supposed to do, and also uneasy from all the attention. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Tch, what a boring reaction." Ayato complained.

"Bitch-chan~ This is the part where you run away in fear." Laito explain, as if they were all apart of a play, and she forgot her lines. She blinked again. Ayato had a somewhat frustrated look on his face, in fact they all seemed very annoyed, if not disappointed. "Tch, what an idiot." Subaru bit out, glaring at her.

"Ne Teddy, she isn't scared? How disappointing." Kanato whined. Emily felt a rush of irritation run through her as she crossed her arms. "Well jeez, what did you expect? All you did was act perverted and then told me that your vampires. That's not gonna cause me to scream or run." Emily defended, not really sure why she felt the need to justify her actions.

"But we're vampires." Ayato explained to her like she was a child. "Humans are scared of vampires." Emily snorted at that, barely containing her laughter at the images of rabid twilight fans in her mind before composing herself. _Humans scared of vampires? Pft, honey you're a fetish at this point._ Ayato bared his teeth at her, snarling angrily. "What's so funny?" 

"Pft, nothing. Anyways, I don't run, and I'm not the kind of person to be scared of something or someone just because of what or who they are." Emily explained. Ayato frowned, almost pouting. Laito suddenly brought his hands down on her shoulders. 

"Well it looks like we'll be spending a looonnnggg time together with bitch-chan, no?" Laito purred. His cold ass hands on her shoulders tickled her, causing her scrunch up her neck and giggle. "Hey get.. pft.. ha.. off!" Emily giggled, scowling at the same time. Laito smirked. "Aw, is bitch-chan ticklish?" He moved his hand closer to her neck and she wriggled around, stepping on his should and pulling away. The giggling faded instantly and she scowled. 

"Yes, I am ticklish, so please stop doing that." Emily hissed, flustered to have been in that state in front of all the brothers. _For crying out loud this is embarrassing._

"Bitch-chan is so cute." Laito cooed, Emily decided to ignore him and turned to Reiji. "Can I be shown to my room now, please?" She said as politely as she could. Reiji eyed her before nodding. "Subaru will show you to your room, and explain the rules." He said as Subaru called out in protest. Subaru huffed as Emily followed him, not looking back at the vampires she walked away from.

Once they entered her room, a very large and pink room, Subaru turned to her. "You're a fool if you think you're gonna survive this." He barked. Emily blinked, before nodding. "I'm aware." She thought it best to just pretend to agree with everything they said. She'd live longer, probably. In truth she was quite scared of the situation, not of the vampires, but at the idea of never escaping. She knows better than to run from someone so obviously stronger, with as many resources as they had that could track her down easily even if she did escape. 

"you'll be dead if you keep up that stupid attitude of yours." Subaru warned. "And don't even think of trying to escape- you're dead if you try." Emily sighed, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, I know, and what I said before was true you know, I don't run." She told him. Subaru scowled. "Why aren't you afraid of us?" He demanded, glaring at her furiously. Emily almost flinched under his gaze, and harsh tone. Almost.

"I.. I'm just not..." She couldn't explain it, even she didn't know why she wasn't scared exactly. She should be, but she wasn't. "I really don't know why I'm not. Maybe it's just a slow reaction time or something." She suggested. Subaru stared at her, before scoffing and disappearing into thin air.

Emily blinked. "Wow. That's actually kinda cool."

 

 

 

 


End file.
